


一次意料之外的英雄能力测试

by GaiaHades



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiaHades/pseuds/GaiaHades
Summary: 那是一次毫无预兆的分化。以及写在前面的碎碎念：我竟然真的搞了这对的PWP，内心充满了罪恶感和愉悦感。观影后激情短打，电影原作背景+ABO世界观，逻辑缺失，OOC严重，R级，总之慎入！慎入！慎入！





	一次意料之外的英雄能力测试

Billy并不知道自己是怎么走过去的，他只是觉得每靠近那个和平常不太一样的Freddy一点，就有一种愉快感在灵魂中膨胀。他的手碰到Freddy明显发热的脸颊，触感有些湿。他下意识地蹭了蹭，像是习惯一样想擦干Freddy被汗水浸透的脸。但他轻柔的动作却似乎引发了Freddy的不满，难受的呻吟被零乱的呼吸搅得支离破碎。Billy很不解，也许Freddy需要点安慰，于是他轻轻的在对方的额头上亲吻了一下。他感觉到自己身下的人呼吸有那么一瞬的停滞，然后空气中爆米花的味道更甜腻了。Billy想，这应该是多倍奶油多倍糖的爆米花，大概很好吃吧。然后，他鬼使神差地吻上了Freddy的嘴唇。  
Freddy的嘴唇很软，Billy想，还很甜，可能比世界上最棒的爆米花还要好吃，虽然硌到牙齿确实很烦人，但他还是慢慢地撬开了Freddy的嘴，深入到无人发掘的程度。他的手无措的碰到身下人的皮肤，瘦弱男孩的身体有种某名的魔力让Billy完全不想放开手。作为沙赞时他不止一次抱过Freddy，但这次感觉是如此新奇，如此不同。一个呼吸着，颤抖着的和他年龄相仿的少年，一个不该出现在他的青春期幻想里的男孩，他在自己的身下喘息，那么破碎，那么动人。而抚摸那因着汗水而滑腻的皮肤，情欲的热度蒸腾着过度兴奋的男孩，像一个被甜酒浸过的吻，勾得Billy的本就所剩无几的理智完全消散。他迫切地想要做些什么，他需要纾解，Freddy也一样。于是Billy瞧见了那硬了不知多长时间的Freddy的老二，他的手缓慢地在Freddy身上滑过，然后突兀地握住了那里，生涩地撸动。Billy听到本来一直吞咽着呻吟的Freddy因为这一下爆了句粗口，他把那当作了对方的某种不满，于是试探着加快了速度。Freddy显然更加激动了，一些毫无章法的句子不停地往外蹦，陌生的节奏与Alpha那好像带着气泡的信息素冲击着他的神经和脑袋，几乎没几下他就交代在Billy的动作中。Freddy感觉自己像呆在一个爆米花机里，热度和奶油味随着Billy的动作越来越强烈，直到高潮的到来，刺激与兴奋碾过，他几乎失去了一瞬的意识。  
如果事情停到这里，那还挺像他们一起度过的挺多个周末夜晚，蜷在床上，喝着咕噜咕噜的可乐，嚼着咔哧咔哧的爆米花，一起看那些让人面红心跳的片，然后发泄青少年总是过分的精力。  
但这次不一样。一些Billy心安理得的既定事实突然走向歧途，他的手指已经摸索到了那里。谢天谢地已经湿的一塌糊涂，Billy想，不然他可不知道该怎么做准备。  
Billy手指的触碰让Freddy惊叫出声，全然新奇的体验让他又羞耻又紧张，身体的敏感还格外放大了疼痛感。他感觉自己的眼角有些湿润。Billy也注意到了，有些慌张的眼神和Freddy迷茫的视线相撞，在Freddy看来无辜又可怜。但Freddy此刻只觉得自己非常丢人，于是紧紧地闭上了眼睛。Billy觉得一些不曾意识的感情与欲望狂欢着挣脱了他的胸腔，他轻柔地靠近Freddy，在那红得吓人的耳边，用自己认为最正式认真的语气说：  
“相信我，”  
Freddy给了他一直寻找的家，  
“你是我最好的朋友，”  
更给了他从未得到的认同感，  
“没有之一，”  
陪伴他成为一个真正的英雄。  
“我爱你。”  
那双小鹿一样的眼睛看向了他，Billy的心漏跳了一拍。  
Freddy吻住了他。  
Billy感觉自己像一瓶被摇了很多次的可乐终于被打开而争先恐后地冲出，完全不知道该如何克制。未经人事的生涩与试探被抛到一旁，背德感在过载的兴奋与满足中无力地叫嚣，却是叫他们越发没有克制。交换的呼吸，纠缠的嘴唇像是只有靠着彼此才能生存。信息素的包裹令人获得了足够的安全感，敢于放肆，敢于纵情。身体本能的愉悦与心中蔓延的快乐在一次次的进入过程中攀上顶峰。

事后的魇足与疲倦感让Billy和Freddy懒洋洋地躺在一起。  
“我突然发现自己有一项之前没发现的超级能力。”Freddy的声音带着一丝丝嘶哑，却瞒不住那兴奋的意味，“我应该可以控制···”  
Billy咬住了Freddy的耳朵，“我饿了，想吃爆米花。”

Fin


End file.
